


the break-up.

by princesscolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscolfer/pseuds/princesscolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaine breaks up with kurt because he doesn't love him anymore but, then he starts regretting that.<br/>one year later, after they've been apart for a while. kurt's engaged and getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**1 year ago.**

Blaine is standing in front of me, he's shaking and we are at our favorite place.

"kurt?" blaine looked sad.

"yes?" i looked at him.

"can you sit down?" blaine said and pointed to the picnic carpet.

"okay" i sat down and looked at him, he was shaking and he looked down. "what's wrong blaine?" i whispered.

"kurt, i have something important to tell you" he was shaking and looked at me.

"okay, what is it?" i looked up at him.

"i don't love you anymore" blaine looked at me sad, and he stopped shaking.

"w-what?" i looked at him, what did he just say?

"i don't love you anymore, i have no feelings for you in that way anymore" he looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"are you breaking up with me?" i felt like nothing.

"yes kurt, i thought i could make it go away but it doesn't, i don't love you anymore but we can be friends" "we can be friends?

Are you kidding with me?" i stood up.

"no i'm not kidding, i don't love you like that anymore but i don't want to lose you"

"why? What's wrong with me?" i had tears that was falling down my cheeks and it made my face wet.

"kurt please, it's nothing wrong with you it's just that i don't love you anymore"

"stop saying that, i thought you were my soulmate but now you are telling me you don't love me anymore!"

"yes, please kurt don't be mad"

"mad? I'm heartbroken, is there someone else?" i looked at him, he was only sad but no tears.

"no kurt, but i don't love you anymore and i can't be with you"

"why? Why do it here?" i looked around this was our favorite place.

"i wanted us to be alone kurt, please don't be mad at me, i still love you in a friendly way"

"no, i'm not your friend, and i don't want to hear you say the word love again!"

"kurt please, you're my bestfriend"

"not anymore! I hate you" i walked to my car and didn't look at blaine, and i drove away.

**Today**

"i have an big announcement" mr schue smiled, it was glee club.

"what?" i looked up "is it the songs for regionals?"

"no, we are invited to sing at a wedding next week" mr schue shouted and walked to the whiteboard and wrote kurt's wedding, i was shocked.

"kurt's wedding?" sam looked at mr schue and then at me.

"yes, kurt is getting married next friday and rachel told me kurt wanted us to sing"

"congrats blaine" mr schue smiled at me.

"what?" i was confused.

"you're getting married to kurt, right?" mr schue smiled at me.

"no, i'm not getting married to kurt" i haven't seen kurt in one year, haven't seen or talked to him after he graduated and we broke up.

"but rachel told me kurt is getting married to a guy kurt calls price and is his soulmate, that's you?" mr schue was confused. "

no i'm not getting married to kurt, we broke up one year ago" I miss kurt.

"oh well, kurt is getting married next friday and he wants us to sing at his wedding" mr schue said and everybody cheered but i did not.

When glee club finally ended i ran out, the only thing we talked about was kurt's wedding, that he's getting married to his prince and not me, i know i broke up with him because i didn't love him anymore but i haven't moved on, i haven't kissed our been on a date since kurt, and he's getting married? I left school and drove home when i got home i ran to my room and looked at the picture on my nightstand, the one of me and kurt dancing when he won prom queen one of my favorite moments with him, i felt tears that was on my cheeks, kurt looked so happy and i looked happy and the last time i saw him he cried.

I grabbed my phone and looked at my contacts and i scrolled down to kurt, i looked at his picture and his number, should i call or text? Or nothing. I touched the text button and wondered what i was going to write, should i write sorry? Or hey? Or i'm happy you're getting married... I'm not happy he's getting married, i'm not ready to lose him yet, lose him to another man. Still i have lost him but i still like him and want him to be my friend but he hates me at least what he told me, his last word to me was i hate you, and he probably still does. I touched three buttons, i sent him one text that said

"hey."

and now i'm waiting for him to answer me back, i'm walking around my bedroom i'm actually worried for what he's going to answer and if he will. I looked around my room and found a box with pictures of me and kurt together when i loved him, i looked at them i really loved him at that time, why did i have to stop? He was the best thing that happened to me and i let him go because i'm stupid, we could have worked it out but i ignored it and let my stupid feeling ruined everything i had with kurt, i sat on the floor in the corner and looked at the pictures of me and kurt, his smile and how he dressed, the way he had to have his hair perfect was something i missed seeing.

I heard my phone and i grabbed it fast and saw kurt's picture on my phone and a text and i opened it but it said,

"hey? who is this"

What does that mean? I did send a text to kurt from my phone, did he deleted my number or was he being mean to me by saying he didn't know me? I texted him back,

"hey kurt, it's blaine."

i was now really worried about what he was going to answer since now he knows it's me if he remembers me. I got a text back.

"oh hey, what's up?"

Does that mean good or bad? What was up? Nothing much. I sent him a text back.

"i heard you're getting married?"

I got a text back "yeah, i'm getting married"

I sent him another, something i relly needed an answer to "who's the lucky guy?"

He sent a text back "his name is eric and i'm sorry i need to go now"

I read his text and i actually got sad for no reason, he's not my boyfriend. I have no reason to be sad because he is getting married to a guy called eric who sure is better than me and kurt calls prince, is he ariel? I threw my phone away and curled up in the corner and started crying, did i regret breaking up with him? Because now i really want him back and love him and let him marry me.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blaine breaks up with kurt because he doesn't love him anymore but, then he starts regretting that.  
> one year later, after they've been apart for a while. kurt's engaged and getting married.

Blaine is in his room, he's not calm, he's walking around in circles, he's thinking about kurt and going crazy because he finally feels that he really loves kurt and kurt is the only thing blaine wants, but after he said to himself and shouted, he was alone home after all "i love kurt elizabeth hummel, i love him so much" blaine shouted thinking kurt would hear it when he's in new york, and blaine was stuck home not in new york.

Blaine walked around in circles and feeling bad, he now remembers the night and kurt, how kurt must have felt and blaine feels like that now, blaine feels horrible and sadness because he has truly lost kurt, his one true love. "i hate you" those words had been in blaine's mind, whenever he thinks about kurt, that's the first thing he remembers.

Their friendship is horrible because kurt doesn't want to be friends with blaine, but blaine wants to be friends with kurt because kurt is still blaine's bestfriend, blaine used to check kurt's facebook a lot after he moved and were no longer together but the day kurt's facebook status said 'in a relationship with eric williams' that day blaine didn't talk to people he locked himself in his room and searched and found out every single thing about eric and they day it said 'engaged to eric williams' blaine was heartbroken, it had only been six months, where blaine had stayed single and not touched one guy while kurt was already getting married and moving on.

blaine found his phone and wanted to smile, let his heartbreak go away. He texted kurt. but kurt didn't answer blaine, blaine waited and waited, he looked at his phone all the time waiting for it to change and kurt's picture would be seen which didn't happen, blaine got bored from waiting so he started singing.

_"say what you're mad at me for, me for"_

_"yeah why you talk that evil, yeah"_

_"that's not the way you show love, show love"_

_"no love, no love, no no"_

_"say what you're crying at me for, me for"_

_"try to control your ego"_

_"that's not the way you show love, show love"_

_"no love, no love, no no"_

Blaine forgot everything on his mind until his phone made a tone, kurt's tone, blaine ran to where his phone were and he looked at the text and smiled.

"hey" kurt replied to blaine's hello.

"what are you doing?" blaine texted back and blaine waited and looked at the screen all the time.

"i'm exhausted, going to bed"

i laughed when i read kurt's text, it's 4pm.

"why are you?" i sent him back and i look around imagine kurt in his pyjamas.

"my schedule is crazy! I wake up early and i have to walk around central park. And after that i have to work at vogue and when i come home, i have only 2 hours with my fiance because he works at night" kurt mention his fiance which made me a bit sad.

"is it hard?" i texted back because i care about kurt.

"yes, i have only 1 hour with my fiance to talk about the wedding!"

i imagine kurt walking around stressed because he needs the perfect wedding.

"right, you want a perfect wedding" i texted back but the answer i got made me feel bad.

"you have no right to mention my wedding, and i think it's best if you don't come, i want people there who loves me and accepts me and last time i checked that , you are not that person!"

Blaine walked now in circles he was feeling bad, horrible. He had lost kurt's trust and kurt. but he can't stay away from the biggest day in kurt's life, blaine is coming to the wedding if kurt likes it or not, he is invited as a singer, blaine is coming to the wedding, blaine is winning kurt back, kurt is going to be married to blaine, not eric!

Kurt is sitting by the window looking out, his fiance eric hasn't arrived home from work yet, he sings to himself, he thinks about blaine, he is almost crying, he has survived the breakup and he is not letting blaine brake him again, he wants blaine gone from his life, he wants to forget everything about blaine and their relationship which blaine didn't love kurt, it's not okay to fall out of love with someone who loves you so much and thinks you're their soulmate and then no it wasn't true.

_"unkiss me"_

_"untouch me"_

_"untake this heart"_

_"and i'm missing"_

_"just one thing"_

_"a brand new start"_

_"can't erase this,"_

_"can't delete this,"_

_"i don't need this,"_

_"i can't handle it"_

_"i just feel it that you're over us"_

kurt thought he had a future with blaine but he didn't, and if kurt can't have his future with blaine, blaine is not going to be in the new future with eric.

kurt's sad thoughts fast dissappeard when his fiance hugged him around the waist and his breath on kurt's neck where he placed a kiss.

"i missed you so much" kurt hugged him.

"i have only been gone for a few hours kurt" eric giggled and let go of the hug "i have a suprise"

"what?" kurt looked at his fiance. "what? Tell me?" kurt smiled.

Eric showed a plane ticket "you are going home tomorrow" eric smiled but kurt was confused.

"what?" kurt looked at his fiance.

"go home, relax!" eric smiled.

"why home? Ohio..." kurt looked at the plane ticket, it was only for one.

"because you are so stressed with the wedding kurt!" eric smiled.

"and you are not coming with me? How long?" kurt walked to the bed and sat down.

"2 days kurt, and you are going alone, you leave tomorrow" eric kissed my forehead "i love you"

"i love you so much" kurt smiled and eric placed kurt's head in his lap. "but" eric started to say but kurt was already asleep in his lap.

"kurt, you need to talk to blaine face to face before our wedding" eric whispered to his sleeping fiance


End file.
